fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rita
Rita (リタ, Rita) is a Rune Knight working for the Magic Council. She is considered to be one of the "New Generation" of Knights and has the alias of Satan's Sin for her use of Explosion Magic and her lack of decorum when it comes to dealing with the general populace. Appearance Rita is a young female knight with a slender figure. She has long black hair that she keeps away from the front of her face with a white ribbon. Rita's eyes are depicted as if they are closed, although when opened they are shown to be a hazel color. Being a member of the Rune Knights, she possesses armor that was issued to her, however, being a higher ranked member she wears a modified garment. Her attire consists of a single white one piece with a small white coat. She wears long white boots and and a pair of high heels. Unlike other members of the Rune Knights, she is shown to wear barely an metal armor except for her gloves and knee protectors. However, due to her skill in battle, she generally does not need much more armor. Personality At first glance Rita comes across a stoic and nice young woman to those that come across her. However, this ruse is quickly removed when she opens her mouth. In reality, Rita is incredibly vulgar and violent, being prone to outbursts of nonsensical screaming and even laughing in a dark manner for no particular reason. One moment she could be considered perfectly fine and the next moment she could be found screaming obscenities at the sky just to vent herself. When dealing with missions, Rita does not discriminate between enemies and innocent citizens as she will easily dispose of anyone who crosses her path and has nothing useful to offer her. Once she was found to be cutting down several people in a village for calling her "demented". Her fury does not spare women or children either, in fact Rita takes great pleasure from harming children on the field of battle, referring to each kill as an "offering to the Holy Spirit". History Synopsis Equipment Rapier: As a member of the Rune Knights, Rita is trained in the ways of weaponry. She has favored the use of the rapier from a young age, being capable of disarming several opponents in spars with a single flick of the wrist. Rita's rapier is made from refined steel that is laced with traces of orichalcum throughout; allowing a flexible yet durable blade when in combat. It possesses an ornate guard allowing Rita to use her Magic through its blade without fear of damaging herself. Magic and Abilities Large Magical Power: Coincidentally, Rita's release of her Magical Power takes on a similar appearance to that of her Magic, in the form of a incredibly large explosion. Her simply releasing her Magical Power is enough to destroy a great portion of an area an even leave a well-sized crater in its wake. People caught in the blast are still capable of being damaged by this release of Magical Power due to its nature, but it should not be capable of killing anyone, being able to incapacitate an opponent at best. Rita's Magical Power for a Rune Knight is one of the reasons why she is considered to be one of the New Generations as the typical Rune Knights were simply cannon fodder. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rita's skill with the blade should not be doubted because of her appearance. She is one of the, if not the best swordsman among the New Generation of Rune Knights. It is her skill with blade that causes her to not fear death as she does not believe anyone can best her when it comes to a sword fight. Her swordplay revolves around movements that make the best use of her weapon; and as such she typically uses fierce thrusts and powerful slashes in order to beat the opponent into submission. With her swordplay, Rita utilizes her Magic to catch the opponent off-guard in order to further destroy her foes. Incredible Speed and Reflexes: Magic [[Explosion Magic|'Explosion Magic']]: Rita's Magical Ability that allows her to create explosions of various magnitudes by converting Eternano that is stored within her body. This Magic allows her to create explosions within whatever distance she is capable of projecting her Magical Energy. This allows him to create explosions in front of her opponents without them knowing until it is too late, unless they are able to sense the incoming danger through realizing that the immediate area heats up before an explosion goes off. In most cases, Rita sets off multiple explosions from a stationary position in order to destroy a majority of her surroundings before even engaging in a proper battle. The explosions set off by Rita are incrdibly damaging, with five good bursts being capable of leveling an entire forest, leaving what was still standing in flames. However, despite controlling the power and destructiveness of these explosions, Rita herself is not immune to the ensuing destruction. If she were to ever be caught in one of the blasts she would feel the full force of her own techniques. A pre-caution to this is to only set off the blasts away from herself or through her rapier. * Burst Shot (破裂撮影, Haretsu Satsuei): By thrusting her rapier forward several times, Rita is able to release a small ball of explosive energy. Despite the size of these explosions, they possess enough power to completely obliterate a stone monument. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Explosion Magic User Category:Caster Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Knight Category:Magic Council Military Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Villians